In the related art, semiconductor devices having a heat-dissipation structure have been known.
With recent improvement in performance of semiconductor devices, with an increase in processing rate, for example, an amount of heat generated from a semiconductor chip tends to increase. Thus, it would be significant if a semiconductor device could have a heat-dissipation structure that is more efficient.